The Quest: Fire Forest
by leafstar007
Summary: Blackkit and his siblings, after a tragic incident, has started to do things no other cats can do. But it brought terror and torment onto the clans. Can they survive their kithood and apprenticehood? (Contains OC's)
1. AN

**THE PROLOGUE IS GOING TO BE OUT OCTOBER 15!**

Please R&R!

Bye!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was a chilly night in Starclan, and the pool in the center of the clearing was icy cold, yet was not frozen. A cat with a crooked jaw was seen swimming towards the east shore of the lake, where a bright ginger cat was waiting patiently. "Hello Crookedstar" the ginger cat mewed. "Hello Firestar," Crookedstar meowed, "Isn't it awfully cold in starclan today?". "True," Firestar mewed, "The day is unnaturally cold for starclan, the lake must be awfully cold.".

Just then, a white tom with black paws walked out of the forest, followed by another white tom with black splotches on his pelt. "Greetings Blackstar, Tallstar." Firestar mewed, "You must be wondering why I have brought you here, and I'll tell you why.". The other leaders looked intently at Firestar, waiting for his answer. "A new prophecy came to me, and only to me. They involved you three." The other leaders perked up their ears at this. " Why didn't I get this prophecy?" Tallstar asked. " Because he said he was the only one to get the dream, you dope!" Blackstar mewed to Tallstar.

"Let's not forget the reason we were called here, mouse brains." Meowed Crookedstar. The prophecy goes like this:" Firestar mewed.

Eight cats will answer the call,

Two will face the moon,

Two will hurry soon,

And four have the hardest job of all,

They decide if the clans will fall

"Which clan are the eight cats from?" Tallstar mewed. "I hope most of them are from shadowclan!" Blackstar meowed excitedly. "Of course you do Blackstar, you always want shadowclan to have an important role in the prophecy." Crookedstar meowed loudly to Blackstar. "Actually, it is for something I learned about a quarter moon ago, from Thunderstar. Some cats from Skyclan created 4 other clans, along with Skyclan.". Gasps come from the assembled leaders.

"You mean there is NO cats from our clans in this prophecy that you just gave us!" Blackstar yowled at Firestar. "Not exactly, there will be some Starclan cats involved in this. Bu-" "WHO!" Blackstar yowled at Firestar, "WHO ARE THE STARCLAN CATS INVOLVED IN THE PROPHECY! Other than us, I mean". "As I was saying, but the cats aren't going to be there in person, they will have part of their minds in the eight cats that are involved in the prophecy. The leaders stare at Firestar incredulously, with agape mouth that showed their shock very well. "WHAT" Crookedstar mewed. "Now," Firestar continued, "Here are the eight cats from the prophecy. The lake shimmers and the image of the eight cats is shown. "They are all kits!" Blackstar mewed. "These are the eight cats the prophecy has shown to me, so pick yours from the clans…".


	3. Allegences

ALLEGENCESFireclan

Leader: Brownstar: A brown-black she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Volcanopelt: A big brown and ginger tailed tom with soft green eyes

Medicine cat: Cindertail: A tabby she-cat with a brown tail

Warriors:

Patchpelt: A patched gray and black tom with white tipped ears and brown eyes

Tigerblaze: A Dark tan tabby tom with black stripes on his sides and amber eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Firetail: A wiry black she cat with a bright ginger tail and green eyes

Redfoot: A huge tabby tom with bright ginger tail and blue eyes

Suntail: A golden tom with a black tipped tail and brown eyes

Sacriclaw: A silver she-cat with very long claws and gray eyes

Scorchclaw: A gray she cat with black spots on her sides and tail and amber eyes

Smokepelt: A dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Flametail: A Giant fluffy ginger tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Rainpaw: A blue silver she-cat with dazzling aqua eyes

Queens:

Moonpelt: A dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brightpelt: A light tabby she-cat with a green and an amber eye

Embertail: A calico cat with a dark gray tail which is tipped with black and has amber eyes

Elders:

Halfmoon: The oldest cat in Fireclan. A silver tom with one blind eye

Stargazer: A black she cat speckled with white spots


	4. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Blackkit was dreaming. His muscles were big and strong, and he stood on top of a high place. He wanted to be leader someday. His voice was deep and strong and his pelt ruffled in the wind. He yowled" Let all cats that are old enough to catch their own prey join me at the highrock for a clan meeting.". His voice boomed around the camp and brought the cats from the clan to the highrock where they sat down and waited for the news. He was about to tell his news to the clan when something caused him to open his eyes. Eruptionkit mewed "You're awake! Now you can play mossball with us!". His mother Embertail noticed that he was awake and meowed, "You've opened your eyes! Time to introduce you to your denmates." Embertail meowed to her sons. Blackkit got a huge boost of energy and stood up to meet his denmates. "Hi Blackkit!" one of the two other queens in the nursery mewed. "Her name is Moonpelt. The other queen in the nursery is called Brightpelt." Brightpelt raised her head and mewed " Hi!" to Blackkit before going back to sleep. "Hey Blackkit!" a voiced mewed behind him.

-Blackkit's POV-

I jumped and turned around to face in the direction that voice that had spoken. A she-kit, about his size, with a gray pelt and black stripes coming down her flanks, was standing right behind me. "Hello brother! My name is Zebrakit! How are you doing?" Zebrakit mewed. _Ah,_ I thought_, that explains why Zebrakit was talking to me_. Eruptionkit barreled into my flank and we tumbled over and over in a play fight. "Kits!," Embertail scolded, "Take your play fight outside, where you won't mess up the nursery!". "Ok mom!" Zebrakit, Eruptionkit and I mewed. We rushed outside and decided to play mossball. While Zebrakit went to get some moss to play mossball, I started to ask about the clan. "Hey Eruptionkit?" I mewed. "What Blackkit?" he responded. "Who is the clan leader? And who is the deputy?". "Blackkit," He mewed exasperatedly "The leader is Brownstar and the deputy is Volcanopelt.". "Hey!" I mewed, "You think I would know who the leader is or who the deputy of our clan is!" . Just then Zebrakit came back with a mossball in her mouth. We then started playing mossball. We hit it back and forth until it was hit into the clearing near the edge of the camp. I went to get it when a paw struck out from the forest and grabbed me!

Eruptionkit was watching Blackkit get the ball when suddenly he disappeared! "Blackkit!" I mewed. Zebrakit came and asked me "Why are you yelling?". "Blackkit has been taken into the forest!"

Blackkit was dreaming. In his dream was a cat he did not recognize. "I've heard a lot about you. So precious…". Then another dream came on.

Eruptionkit ran as fast as he can up to Embertail and meowed really fast, "BLACKKITHASBEENKITNAPPED!". Embertail meowed calmly, "Slow down, and tell me again." . "Blackkit has been kitnapped!". Embertail gasped and rushed off to tell Brownstar that Blackkit has been kitnapped. Eruptionkit got bored waiting so he got Zebrakit and went to look for Blackkit around the spot. Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. They turned around as they were grabbed and knocked out.

Embertail had just finished meowing her concerns to Volcanopelt, their grandfather, when she noticed that her kits weren't playing in the small clearing. She went to check in the nursery and they weren't there. Then Embertail went to check in the warriors den, to see if they were with there with their father, Smokepelt. She looked in every nook and cranny in the warriors den, but they weren't anywhere to be found. Embertail then went back to Volcanopelt and told him that she could not find her kits anywhere! Volcanopelt then rushed to find Brownstar and tell her the news. As soon as she heard about the news, Brownstar organized a search party to find them

The search party consisted of Volcanopelt, Suntail, Firetail, Patchpelt, and Redfoot. At first, they tried to find a scent trail, but it stopped as soon as they made it to a huge patch of ferns. Then they split up into a group of two and a group of three, with Suntail and Patchpelt in one of them, and Volcanopelt and the rest in the other one. They kept in a very close area, so that they could grab them if needed. They looked for a while before Patchpelt discovered a small cave, tucked away from view unless you looked at it from a certain perspective. "Hey Suntail, I would like to go check on something, okay?" Patchpelt mewed. When Suntail nodded, Patchpelt went inside the cave. He followed a long dark, damp and moist tunnel. Patchpelt wondered to himself, _When is this tunnel going to end?_ He noticed that the floor wasn't slanting down anymore, but was level. A short while later, he noticed a faint glow coming form down the way. _I am finally at the end of the tunnel! _He exited the tunnel and his mouth dropped open in awe. The cave in front of him was absolutely beautiful. The cave walls glittered with all sorts of stones, which lit up the cave. A couple of small plants and ferns were growing next to a small waterfall. Next to the waterfall was a group of, not three, but eight kits! Patchpelt rushed over to the kits, and noticed that some of them have other clan's scent on them! He nosed through the pile until he found Blackkit, Eruptionkit, and Zebrakit. Patchpelt checked that the kits were alive and then rushed out of the cave to tell Suntail and the others. As soon as he got out of the cave, Patchpelt rushed to Suntail to tell him the news. As soon as he heard it, Suntail told Patchpelt to wait here while he got the rest of the search party. When Suntail had rushed off, Patchpelt sat down and thought, _Who in their right minds would kidnap kits and take them down here? To be traded with other clans? Who knows?_ As soon as he finished that thought, Suntail came back with the rest of the patrol. "Patchpelt," Suntail meowed commandingly, "Lead the way".

Patchpelt led the search party down the very long tunnel. When they reached the cave, the other members of the search party stood there in shock, their mouths agape in awe and wonder. Patchpelt led them to the kits. Volcanopelt stiffened when he saw the eight kits. "What…" Volcanopelt stuttered, "Why… How… When?". Patchpelt answered for Volcanopelt, "The kits here were from all of the clans, and I do not know why or how they got here, because I just found them laying here, unconscious and not moving, so don't ask me why they are here.". Patchpelt then picked up two of the kits, one with the scent of Aquaclan and one with the scent of Jungleclan. Patchpelt then walked out of the cave, with the kits swinging from his mouth. As he waited for the others to grab the remaining kits, his mind started to wander off about the kits. _Why would a cat even do this? Is it even possible to be more evil than this?_ Then the rest of the patrol came back, all but Volcanopelt carrying two kits. Patchpelt guessed that he was not taking a kit, so he could protect the other members of the patrol if necessary. Before he left, Patchpelt made a mark on the ground so he could remember where the cave was. With all the patrol members there, they set off back to camp.

Embertail waited impatiently for the search party to come back, so she could hear the news about her kits. Embertail was about to give up and go to sleep when the search party returned carrying a lot of kits. She gasped and rushed over to the search party as soon as they put the kits on the ground. "Did you steal these other kits?" Embertail meowed threateningly to Patchpelt. "No," Patchpelt meowed calmly, "They were there with your three kits, all unconscious. But before we send them to the nursery, I think we should bring them to Cindertail for an examination because, if they have any injuries, they could open them and infect the wounds while roughhousing in the nursery. Embertail nodded, knowing what this tom said made sense. The search party took the kits into Cindertail's den. As soon as she saw the kits, she gasped and turned to get moss nests ready for the kits. Patchpelt then went back to the warriors den to rest from the tiring hunt.


End file.
